Anaric Renci
Anaric Renci is a former Sergeant of the Republic Guard, raised to a fairly wealthy Coruscant family of notable Republic loyalists. Between tours with the Republic Guard he spent several years working as a private investigator on Coruscant, closely affiliated with the Coruscant authorities. Early History Parents Anaric was born to a Coruscant family. His father was a long-standing member of the Republic Navy, and his mother a prominent justice on the Coruscant circuits. He was raised in a disciplined household, trained to operate in Coruscant's social circles--while not an aristocrat himself, he could certainly maneuver in their circles. Childhood Anaric had two siblings: an older sister, Atril, who joined the Republic Guard as a medic, and, over the course of years, a physician; and a younger brother, Callan, who was a Senator briefly but ultimately moved to work with the Refugee Resettlement Agency, focusing his efforts there. He was surrounded by loyalists to the Republic and idealists for a bright future--it is safe to say this influenced his decision to enlist when he was eighteen. Recent History Joining the Republic Guard Anaric's service history is mostly a matter of public record, though his specific activities are classified. When he enlisted he tested highly for military intelligence, and received an assignment there. He served for five years, earning a number of decorations in those times, but his service was fairly quiet, and he was discharged honorably, still maintaining several contacts within the Guard, to work as a private investigator on Coruscant, working closely with the Republic Guard. Life as a Private Investigator Over the next several years, Anaric managed to develop a network of contacts, both with law enforcement and with the criminal underworld. He developed a reputation as being, above all, reliable--he would not participate in crimes, but his lack of direct affiliation with law enforcement or the military allowed him to operate outside of conventional bounds. He operated in this fashion for four more years--and then came the war with the Blacks. Re-Enlisting Anaric immediately re-enlisted when the war arose, and returned to his post in Military Intelligence. He served one more tour with the Guard, serving as an intelligence attache to various legions, but did not re-enlist when his tour expired--his reasons for this are unknown. Some reports say he felt alienated after his time as a private investigator; others suggest that he merely had a better offer. Perhaps the truth lies somewhere between the two. Military Awards *Loyalty Medal *Conduct Medal in Silver *Combat Medal in Silver *Blood Cross, Second Battle of Vanix *Blood Cross, Battle of Merr Sonn *Cross of the Republic, Battle of Merr Sonn Relationships and Connections Although Anaric maintains a respectable number of contacts, he has few notable close relationships--indeed, more than once he has remarked in public that the camaraderie he knew in the Republic Guard is lacking in his career since. He tends to be fairly guarded about his personal life, and many of his contacts are mostly professional in nature, which may explain this. He is known to have a wife, though they are estranged and the history between the two is largely unknown. Category:Archived Characters